Asymmetric hulls are known in the prior art. They are used to reduce water pressure between the hulls or to provide lateral resistance. Lateral resistance is attained by means of foil-shaped hulls which generate a vacuum on the windward side of the hull. However, the generation of a vacuum, whether on one side of an asymmetric hull or on both sides of a mono hull, is undesirable.
Bulbous noses are also known in the prior art. They reduce the amount of water that has to be accelerated by the bow, by allowing water which is in the path of the moving hull to escape in the direction of least resistance. The bow used in the present invention saves energy in a similar way, but it does not protrude forward like a nose. The bow is an integral part of the hull.